


Nudge

by tigg71



Series: Push to fall [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigg71/pseuds/tigg71
Summary: "He could still remember the day he’d first decided he’d have Dom"Longwinded PWP, they know they want each other, but it doesn't quite work out that way, this time





	Nudge

“I could go for some of that,” Orli was saying, gesturing in the direction of Dom. 

He was dancing with some girl, cargo pants slung low on her hips. 

“Yeah,” Billy agreed, though he knew Orli actually meant the girl. Billy took a slow swig of his drink. 

He could still remember the day he’d first decided he’d have Dom. The day they first met actually. Dom had come bounding into costume fittings, all swagger and bravura, launched himself into giant hugs with everyone, despite the fact that they were all in their underwear, “I’m obviously missing the party,” he’d said with a wink and was half undressed before anyone had a chance to even open their mouths.

Gotta love that about Dom, he thought, he was a fucking tart. Absolutely no sense of decorum and always all over everyone. 

Billy remembered the fleshy curve of Dom’s arse, as he’d stripped off his jeans and the dimples just above the muscles there. Dimples that made Billy want to sink his thumbs into them as his fingers curved around his hips. Yeah, he was going to have him, preferences allowing. 

Hell, they’d been all over each other since that first meeting – it wasn’t a Billy ‘n’ Dom adventure until someone had yelled ‘Get a room.’ But Billy was patient, Billy enjoyed the wait, the anticipation edging them closer together, like the rolling snowball that just grows and grows until it reaches the point at which there is no stopping.

**The snowball had been picking up speed and that was satisfying too. He knew it was inevitable now...

Ian had heard the bantering as it rounded the corner and made its way up the steps of the make-up trailer-“You and whose army, Monaghan.”

The door to the trailer opened and slammed shut.  
“I could take you and all your Jeet Kun Do posing,” Dom was gesticulating wildly, ending with hands firmly on his hips, feet planted squarely.

The creak of Ian’s chair couldn’t be heard over the testosterone-fuelled argument, as he leaned to the side to peer around the partition, fingers steepled in front of his chin.

“My arse you could, wanker.” Billy’s chin tipped up in open defiance.

Dom reached out and pushed Billy firmly in the middle of the chest, grinning,  
“Bet your lily white arse that I can.” 

Billy’s eyebrow quirked.

Dom went for the second push, harder this time, to find Billy’s long fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist. Stepping to the side Billy bent Dom’s arm up and back across his elbow, wrist firmly locked in.

Dom was suddenly on his knees, the tendons in his arm protesting.

A momentary change swept across Bill’s face, a flicker of darkness in his eyes.  
“You look good on your knees Dommie,” Billy said, the words coming out husky and then it was gone again, Dom’s wrist held firmly. 

Dom’s jaw slackened in surprise for a moment and then he collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, taking Billy with him as he overbalanced at the sudden lack of resistance. His legs tangled with Dom’s and they landed heavily. Billy was already trying to pin him when Dom’s hand shot up and threaded through his hair, he managed to pull himself up just enough to latch his lips onto Billy’s earlobe.

A startled, “Eh?” escaped Billy’s lips, his grip waned and his mind registered nothing but hot, wet shivery thoughts that went straight to his groin. That full bottom lip of Dom’s, lush cushioning against the shell of his ear as his tongue dipped in. Breath hot and panting against the skin of his neck, and Billy couldn’t help but lean into it only to find himself being rolled on to his side and Dom suddenly with the upper hand.

The trailer door opened and Astin walked in, paused on the threshold before “Are you two ever going to get a room,” was echoing around the trailer. Elijah a pace behind him.

Dom and Billy looked up as one, eyes wide like deers caught in the headlights. Slowly they began extricating themselves, Billy’s fingers lingering at Dom’s waist.

A deep chuckling was heard from the other end of the trailer, “My dear boy, you do go and spoil everybody’s fun,” Ian’s sonorous voice chuckled out.

Dom visibly jumped – but gave Billy one last poke in the ribs as he got up, wiggling his eyebrows. “I could take you,” Dom asserted.**

 

“What?” Billy said.

Orli laughed, “Too busy watching to register, mate! I s’pose that means you agree, those are some fuckable hips?” Dom was still gyrating around the girl, fingers splayed across her abdomen just above her cargoes, his hips rhythmic, hypnotic.

“Mmmm, fuckable” Billy concurred and a smile spread across his face.

The beat in the club ground lower and Orli was unfolding himself from the booth, “You dancing mate?” 

Billy could see Dom moving on amongst the throng. Yeah, Billy was dancing.

Billy loved to watch Dom when he was on the prowl. Same as always, no sense of decorum and all over everyone. He’d slide with the music from one person to the next and see where his body took him, see who got a rise. Billy downed the rest of his beer and was on his feet, following Orli onto the dance floor.

The heat hit him, palpable, full and demanding. The beat reverberated and he could feel it thudding in his chest, his arms, legs, hips moving with it. Dom glided by behind him, arse just grazing against his on the way through, “Billy boy!” he was grinning maniacally, sweat gracing his upper lip.

“You’re all sweaty, Monaghan,” 

“Only for you,” Dom’s smirk was mischievous and he was gone again, pulled away by the throng of gyrating bodies.

Oh, yeah, they were close now, the snowball would soon be dumping them in a spent heap of Billy ’n’ Dom goodness. God, they’d been so close only last week. 

But Astin had insisted on driving them all home at 2am. 

**Billy watched Dom, stuck small into the corner of the back seat, that look of intense concentration on his flushed cheeks and his fingers drumming incessantly on his thigh. He was always like this when passengering, they’d spent many a ride home together stuck in the back. It was like he’d had an adrenaline shot before stepping into the car, all tension and thrumming fingers and jiggling feet. God knows Billy had quizzed him about it often enough, but he usually got the same answer “Sod off, Bill, it’s just a thing of mine.” Billy hadn’t yet been able to prize it out of him but tonight he was just enjoying sitting there watching him, fingers pads drawing lazy circles against the back of Dom’s neck.

They drew up at Dom’s and he climbed out of the car. “You staying Bills?” casual as all fuck.

Billy was half-way across the backseat towards the door when Astin caught him by the belt and hauled him back in closing the door after him. “No you don’t, we’ve got 2 hours sleep before Feet and that’s what we’re ALL getting.”

Dom pouted, hands stuffed deep in his jeans and leaned forward, “Do I at least get a good-night kiss then?”

Billy had surged back across the seat and his head was out the window so fast that Sean’s arm would’ve been wrenched sideways if he hadn’t released his hold on Billy’s belt.

Dom’s lips were already cold from the chill air outside the car and Billy’s felt searing against them. Bill felt it as they warmed, Dom’s blood pulsing through them and they throbbed under his. He deepened the kiss, tongue sliding home and Dom’s curling around his. Dom’s wicked tongue, quicksilver quick, thick and strong was stoking the heat out of Bill’s and into his. Bill moaned, the car moved forwards and Dom was left touching a finger to his kiss swollen lips, feeling the ghost of Billy’s touch. Billy rounded to glare at the driver.

“You know Sean, I think Ian was right, you do spoil everyone’s fun,” Elijah laughed.**

Billy watched as Dom was pulled away with the techno beat, enjoying the anticipation and knowing within himself that it wouldn’t be long now. 

The brush of breasts against his chest, bought his head back around and focused his attention. The girl with the cargoes was in front of Billy, arms in the air, pulsing with the music. Billy looked at her, her lids half closed and pupils big and dark. She moved with complete abandon, her singlet half way up her ribs as the music beat through her. 

His hands couldn’t help but trace around her waist, so much flesh from ribs to cargoes, the pulsing lights showing a path of shadow and light on her abdomen that had to be followed. Her soft smile urged him on and one hand pressed into the small of her back. Their hips met and moved against each other. He could hear her breathing hitch as she moved back slightly, tongue darting across her pink lips and then her legs pressing on either side of one of his thighs.

He’d just leant into her neck, nuzzling aside her hair when he heard the voice in his ear, “Hey Bills, watch this,” and Billy’s startled intake of breath was overtaken by her shivering gasp and eyes fluttering closed as Dom guided Billy’s hand to graze a sensitive spot just to the inside of her hip bone.

Dom was all wolfish, predatory grin. He brushed Billy’s other hand from the small of her back and replaced it with his, one resting lightly on her hip, tipping her outwards slightly, reclaiming some of her earlier attention. Her hips tilted back and suddenly she was dancing with Dom, though her arms were around Billy and his nails were still worrying that sweet spot that was making her gasp. Billy glared at Dom, surprised, not exactly what he’d expected, but she touched a finger to his lips stilling him. “You guys know each other?” she asked, lips replacing her finger and she panted against his mouth. “I like you both.”

Dom looked over her shoulder, eyes dark, intention clear, ‘you up for this Bills?’

Bill glanced briefly into both sets of eyes then bent his head to graze his teeth along the tendon of her neck. He reached out and cupped Dom’s jaw, pulling him into her too. 

Dom could feel the girl’s flesh goosebumping as he moved across her shoulder, up the slender column of her throat. Bill’s hand was wrapped in his hair and it was like they were joined. It reminded him of that vampire show Astin was so into, when two vampires had shared that cheer-leader type between them. The sensual image of the two joined by the lifeblood pulsing between them. And he could feel this girl’s pulse, fluttering like a wild thing under their touch and her breath coming in shaky gasps.

Dom caught snippets of what Billy was whispering in her ear, ‘cock’ and ‘wet’ and ‘screaming,’ and the girl’s sharp intake of breath registered in his groin, he grunted some sort of encouragement. For someone that had such a beautiful, delicate mouth, Dom secretly thought that it was at it’s best when it went all sinful, pouring forth the dirty imaginings of what Billy could/would do to you. Dom had been caught by it before.

He reached across her shoulder to scratch at the nape of Billy’s neck, which he knew he loved. Billy tipped his head back, just a fraction, into his touch and now Dom could see those words pouring from his mouth too. See his tongue dancing along her ear. He snaked a hand between their bodies. Edging into her cargoes his fingers began to rub slowly over the soft material of her panties and she swayed forward into the touch, body arching, breasts harder against Billy, grinding her arse into Dom.

Billy’s hand unwound from Dom’s hair and was slowly trailing down her body. Fingers pausing before rolling her taught nipple through the soft cotton of her singlet and as her gasps edged into a silent scream, his lips descended on hers. Smiling, tongue pushing home against hers as his hips jerked forwards.

The thrust of Billy’s hips pushed her back more firmly into Dom and he moaned again. She was now pinioned between them, all three bodies flush. Dom increased his pressure and he could feel how wet she was, seeping through her panties and sticky sweet onto his fingers. The back of his hand was creating excruciating friction against Billy’s rigid cock trapped between them. The unexpected grind of Dom’s hand caught Billy by surprise and he broke the kiss breathing heavy, forehead resting against hers as the three of them moved with the music and their own rhythm.

Billy’s eyes cleared and he looked at them both, “Shall we…..”

The taxi was cold but rapidly warming with the girl squashed between them. Dom was staring out the window, brow furrowed and cheeks flushed. “Dommie, you’re doing that thing.”

Dom looked at Bill, looked out the window, looked at his tapping fingers, looked up again, blushing, softly “I, um, taxis……”

Billy was out of his seat in a flash, one knee wedged between each of their thighs as he leant into Dom, eyes boring into him. “Do taxis turn you on Dommie?” It had never occurred to him before.

The girl was moaning as Bill exerted steady pressure with his knee and Billy reached an exploring hand down to Dom’s crotch, “Ay, I think they do.”

Billy’s whole body was pressed against Dom, pushing him back into the upholstery, tipping his head back against the headrest as his lips met Dom’s and his tongue sought entrance. With one hand he guided the girl’s nimble fingers down to Dom’s erection. Dom grunted a guttural sound of approval, arched up and Billy pushed further into his mouth, tongue hot and insistent, heat blossoming. The kiss was ardent, Dom sucking the wet heat of Billy’s tongue, exerting sly pressure as his teeth just grazed his lips and Billy was panting, chest heaving.

He drew back for breath and Dom’s hands were on his arse, kneading the muscles, making them ache. Billy didn’t know whether to push forward for greater body contact or grind back into Dom’s hands. The girl slipped her free hand into the curve of his jaw and pulled his attention to her. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and worked it over with her tongue. Slow, languorous, the pressure of her lips building.

The taxi driver, cleared his throat and asked for the fare.

Dom’s flat was a mess but really, who gave a fuck. Dom was striding through, stripping off his shirt and turning on the lights in his path to the bedroom. Billy had his arms around the girl’s waist, her tongue in his mouth and was walking/lifting her backwards following Dom’s path. Billy heard the bedroom door close behind him and released his hold, she stood there reeling in the middle of the room.

“Whoa,” she tipped back onto the bed, “is it like the world’s spinning, or am I just too turned on to think straight.” Two faces simultaneously turned to her from different parts of the room, hungry smiles drinking her in.

Dom was crawling up her body, kissing as he went, banishing clothes in his wake. Her singlet and bra were gone before Billy even got to the edge of the bed and toed his shoes off. Her hands were already working on what was left of Dom’s buttons, the belt had gone in the taxi. Her lips drew up in an appreciative smile as she watched Billy undo the buttons on his cuffs, one by one, then work his way methodically down his shirt. There was no rush. Shrugging the material off his shoulders he made his way across the bed, stopping to help her get the last leg of Dom’s jeans off, which were still caught on his shoe. He couldn’t help but laughing, at least he’d remembered to remove his shoes.

She sat up and pulled Billy to her, eager to get her lips on his skin and her hands working on his pants too. Dom moved with her, his lips still moulded to the curve her neck. Hands slid under the material of his pants and Billy gasped, ‘oh fucking god,’, her fingers cold against his hot skin. She tipped back again and they were parallel, bodies against each other as she stroked him, his pants undone and pushed half-way down his hips. Dom lent back on one elbow watching them, mesmerised.

He could see every movement as their tongues rubbed against each other, the kiss consuming. Billy had his hands wrapped in her hair and his hips moved against her as he thrust into her hand. She reached out and guided Dom’s mouth to her breast and he took it into his mouth in earnest, a low keening issuing from her lips as he pulled hard. He laved her nipple with his tongue, blowing cold air onto it then back with hot tongue and sharp teeth until he could hear her gasp with each stoke of his tongue. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over Billy’s nipple, it was directly at eyeline for Dom, and he heard him, “No, God, Dom,” as he saw the dark tip tightening as he rolled it between thumb and forefinger.

Billy was now easing down the zip of her cargoes, coaxing the material to peel back across her hips and down her thighs, “we’re gonna fucking do you lass,” he was whispering. As it parted, Dom followed tasting the newly revealed trail of skin, salty slick with sweat. A little urging and her cargoes were on the floor next to the bed. Dom nuzzled and her thighs parted to allow him entrance. She was biting her way down Billy’s’ chest, “good girl, let’s feel those lips,” as she pushed his pants the remainder of the way off. 

Dom’s tongue slid sleekly against her, pushing between her lips and flicking across her nub. She arched, head back, eyes wide, sharp intake of breath and stilled for one single moment as his fingers first entered her. A rushed, exhaled ‘God’ and she relaxed back, moving with him and pushing Billy up her body until she could flick the head of his cock with her tongue, “god, oh no, oh no.” 

Billy was on his knees, her hands wrapped tightly around his hips as she lapped the pre-come from his slit. His hands were clenched so tightly on the headboard he could see his knuckles standing out white as she took him full into her mouth, lips covered but teeth still firm. She slid her tongue along the underside, tracing veins as she went. Dom could hear him, words falling in random from his mouth, “oh no, so hot, god, suck me.” He’d always loved Billy’s mouth, should have picked him for a talker.

Dom’s long tongue was alternatively lapping across her clit or flicking as his fingers kept time with the rhythm her hips dictated. Dom was listened, listening hard. He could hear Bill becoming less coherent, accent thicker, every time she took him into her mouth. “So fucking hard,” hoarse and loud followed by “oh god, no, no,” wrenched from Billy’s lips went straight to his throbbing cock. The girls muffled moans became more frantic and he pushed just that little bit harder, he could feel her start to shudder. 

“No, fuck me, fuck me now,” and she was suddenly up and moving, reversing. Turning around, arse in the air towards Billy and crawling across Dom’s body to sink her mouth over his cock.

The rush, after so long neglected, of her mouth on his cock was incredible and Dom was twisting around so she could settle comfortably between his legs. As her head bobbed down, her lips searing, he saw Bill’s hands settle on her hips and him nudge her knees further apart. Dom saw it, saw it on Billy’s face and the way his tongue flicked across his open lips as the breath rushed out of him and he sank into her. 

“Hey Dom, watch this.” Billy smirked as one hand drifted down across her hip, his eyes closed now, fingers fanning across her abdomen, sliding through her curls. His thumb nail just worrying that spot, so sensitive on her hips, as his fingers stilled feather soft over her clit. His thrusts pushed her forward, rocking her rhythmically across the pads of his fingers, so gentle where she needed it most. And Dom couldn’t take his eyes of them as Billy took her slowly, inexorably closer and closer. 

With each thrust her mouth glided around Dom’s pulsing cock and he could feel her pleasure reverberating through her. Her eyes had drifted shut and she was moaning now, her cries becoming louder and louder with each thrust and the graze of Billy’s fingers, now slick and wet against her. She pulled back, cries becoming a full voiced scream as she came suddenly, body arching, cheek resting against the crease of his thigh, breath hot and ragged across his balls, her hands clenched in the sheets as she let the sensation flood over her.

Billy steadied her hips with both hands and kept rocking into her, slow and smooth as her cries ebbed and her breathing normalised. “Mmmm,” she said, opening her eyes to nuzzle the springy hair at the base of Dom’s cock before taking him back into his mouth. 

It was like a chain reaction, the smile that graced Billy’s lips, the groans forced out of her with his thrusts, her mouth sinking further down Dom’s cock until her nose was nestled in his curls, Billy’s motion rocking them both.

Dom’s eyelids fluttered closed and he surrendered . He could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. Her lips over her teeth were firm and almost hard enough to hurt but her whole mouth was so slippery and burning hot it was incredible. With every downward stroke, she took him deep, Billy’s cries were getting louder and louder and soft fingers were fluttering at his balls, coaxing extra sensation.

Billy opened his eyes and it was almost his undoing. Dom’s head was tilted back, his eyes closed and his mouth open in abandon. He was grunting now, short, ragged sounds of pleasure. Billy could see the motion of his own thrusts travelling through the girl, rocking Dom’s body; hips tilting, neck flexing, pushing the sounds from him. It was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life.

He knew he couldn’t reach Dom for a kiss but stretched out his hand and cupped it against his cheek. Thumb trailing gently down towards that impossibly rich lower lip. Dom’s eyelids flew open and they stared at each other, dark eyes locked together. Dom tilted his head, eyes still bound to Billy’s and took his thumb into his mouth, the corners of his mouth drew up in a cheeky, sexy grin.

‘You fucking tease,’ thought Billy and then Dom’s teeth pulled against the pad of his thumb, biting, tugging against the flesh. 

There was silence. Billy mesmerised by the movement of Dom’s mouth, Dom completely taken in by the look of desperation on Billy’s face. Dom curled his tongue over the tip and sank down. ‘Hot, slick, soft’ thought Billy as Dom pulled back, cheeks hollowed, tongue swirling around the tip and sank down again, once, twice, a third time. 

Suddenly Billy’s head was tipped to the ceiling and Dom heard the whispered, “oh no, jeezus, fucking christ” elongating to a wail as Billy came, hands clenched tightly around hips and thrusting home hard. The girl moved with him and Billy’s final thrusts pushed her even further around Dom his cock deep in the back of her throat and then he was shuddering too, “Fuck yeah,” guttural and hard.

They collapsed forward, knees aching, breath panting. 

Billy lay where he fell, head in the crook of Dom’s elbow, arm across the girl, palm flat against Dom’s chest. He could feel Dom’s heartbeat thudding under his fingers.


End file.
